The Adele Series
by Give You My Heart
Summary: This is a series of one-shots based on the songs of Adele's album 21.Every chapter is a new relationship, a new time, a new love, a new ending. Each one set to one of Adele's gutwrenchingly beautiful songs. I hope I do them justice. Rated T for language.
1. Rumour Has It

The Adele Series

**A/N So basically this will be a series of ones shots based on the songs on adele's CD "21". I will definately be doing one for every song on "21" and maybe some from her CD "19". We'll see how this goes. I do not own any of the songs, they are Adele's. And Twilight belongs to SM :)**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Rumour Has It**_

_"She, she ain't real,_

_She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,_

_She is a stranger,_

_You and I have history,_

_Or don't you remember?_

_Sure, she's got it all,_

_But, baby, is that really what you want?"_

I smirked as I walked down the hallways of the shit-hole also know as Forks High. The _clip-clip _of my heels matched with perfect tempo to the swing of my hips. I internally rolled my eyes as nerdy freshman boys stopped and gawked as I walked past them. The sophmores, juniors, and seniors knew better by now. My boyfriend, Jacob, could get quite protective of me. _Ah, Jacob. _Pretty much the only good thing about this school. He was the star quarter-back of our school's football team. The team sucked balls, but Jake wasn't half-bad. Jake was funny, in the dumbass I-Don't-Know-What-The-Hell-I'm-Saying kind've way. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he was sweet. We had been going out for about a year and 3 months . He finally got the balls to ask me out at the beginning of juniour year, But he admits he liked me long before then.

_"Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,_

_You made a fool out of you,_

_And, boy, she's bringing you down,_

_She made your heart melt,_

_But you're cold to the core,_

_Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore,"_

I spotted my best friend, Alice's spiky hair across the quad and made my way toward her. As I was walking toward Alice and Rosalie, my other best friend, I dared a glance to the very corner of the quad. I was met by the peircing green stare of Edward Cullen. I found myself unable to look away. He was wearing black skinny jeans, tight enough to make his ass look all kinds of good, but loose enough to not look gay, a light green-gray V-neck with a leather jacket that he uses to ride on his Ducati to school over it, and his final accesory was a lit cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth. _Hot-damn. _I gulped and ripped my stare away from , I couldn't deny it. The attraction I felt with Edward was on a whole other level than what I felt for Jake, but I couldn't cheat on Jake. That would be an asshole move. Edward had asked me to leave Jake and be with him, but I never took him for real. Edward had a habit of toying with girls emotions. I could just see myself breaking it off with Jake to be with Edward, and have him reject me and make a fool out of me. It's not the first time he's done it to girls. Edward Cullen: Heartbreaker/Badass extroardinair.

_"She is half your age,_

_But I'm guessing that's the reason that you strayed,_

_I heard you've been missing me,_

_You've been telling people things that you shouldn't be,_

_Like when we creep out and she ain't around,_

_Haven't you heard the rumours?"_

As I looked around, I noticed girls were staring, whispering and pointing at me. More than usual.

"What?" I barked harshly at a group of sophmore girls who happened to have the unfortunate luck of being by me when I snapped. Three of the four turned white as a sheet and looked like they wanted to sprint away. But one of the brave girls snickered and arched an eyebrow at me.

"Haven't you heard the rumors?" I gave her my most unnerving glare and her tone became less snarky.

"I mean, u-um. I heard that your boyfriend u-uh Jake, was erm..." She stuttered.

"Just spit it out!" Normally I wasn't this harsh, but my patience was running thin.

"I heard that he was cheating on you with Lauren Mallory!" She said so fast I had to struggle to keep up. When I did understand what she said I rolled my eyes and chuckled. I patted the girl on the head, feeling slightly bad for scaring her.

"That bitch hates me! She's always trying to start rumors about me and Jake." I laugh, feeling slightly giddy with relief. The girl frowned and said, "But everybody keeps sending me this picture." She toys with her phone and holds it up for me to see. The picture that I saw numbed my whole body and I feltlike I had been drenched with cold water.

Jacob had Lauren pushed up against a wall, the gym wall by the looks of it, with his tounge down her throat, and his hands full of her ass. I slowly felt my my numbness dissipate to anger. Jacob? Sure, I knew he was a dumbshit, but I never thought he was a cheater.

_"Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,_

_You made a fool out of me,_

_And, boy, you're bringing me down,_

_You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,_

_But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for,"_

"Thanks." I said cooly, trying not to loose my shit in front of some random sophmores. I quickly strode away and hauled-ass over toward Alice. She skipped over to me as soon as she saw me approaching. Before she could even say goodmorning, I beat her to the punch.

"Where the fuck is he?" I spat, my voice full of venom. Her face fell, and her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Who told you." She deadpanned.

"I had to hear from some nosy sophmores." I fumed "Oh, and they also gave me beautiful visual proof." Alice gasped

"You saw the picture?"

"Unfortunatley. Now, where is that stupid, son-of-a-bitch?" Speak of the devil...

"Hey Bells, look I've got something to tell-" I cut him short as I whipped around and slapped him square across the face. I vaguely noticed that Alice backed away, giving us some space. I put my now throbbing hand to my side.

"What the hell, Bells?" He touched his face where I slapped him and winced. I'd done some damage. Hell, yeah.

_"All of these words whispered in my ear,_

_Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear,_

_Just 'cause I said it don't mean I meant it,_

_People say crazy things,_

_Just 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it,_

_Just 'cause you heard it,"_

"What the hell? Your damb ass is the one who cheated on me, and your asking _me_ what the hell? You know she's only doing this to get to me, right? She doesn't love you." Jacob pouted slightly and casted his eyes downward.

"I know that now. I'm sorry babe. Can you forgive me?" He looked up at me with big hopeful puppy-dog eyes. But that wouldn't work on me. Not anymore.

"Fuck you, Jacob Black. Go screw yourself." And with a final toss of my hair, I was striding back to the parking lot, and for once the entire quad was silent.

_"Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,"_

As I reached the parking lot and approached my decrepid truck, I noticed something was horribly wrong. _My Goddamn tires were slashed! _That bitch! She'd ruined my only dramatic, graceful exit from finding out that my boyfriend was cheating on me with my arch enemy. I groaned in frustration and kicked the side of my car. My toe squished painfully against the inside of my shoe.

"Ow, Fuck!" _Never do that in heels. Never do that in heels. Never do that in heels._

"Need a ride?" A gruff sexy voice called from behind me. _How long has he been here? Oh shit, that's embarassing._ I was about to tell Edward to leave me the hell alone, but I decided against it. I really did need a ride. I heaved a large sigh.

"Sure, I guess I have no choice." He chucked and tossed me his helmet.

"Your welcome." He muttered playfully. I blushed,

"Thank-you" I murmur.

He staddled his Ducati and I oggled him for a moment before getting on behind him. I wrapped my arms around him tightly. He started the engine up and shouted over the noise.

"Have you ridden a motorcycle before?" Jake had taught me how to ride a dirtbike during the summer. I felt a pang in my chest, but pushed it aside. I'd wait till I get home for the sadness to hit.

"Yeah." I shouted back. He nodded and kicked the kick-stand up, before he revved the engine and peeled out of the parking lot. I glances back and saw everyone gathered in the parking lot staring after us in open-mouthed shock. Damn, I guess rumors do spread fast. But, on the bright side, I sure made one hell of an exit. _Take that Lauren, bitch!_

Much too soon, Edward pulled up smoothly to my house. Luckily Charlie had an early shift today so he wasn't home. I swung myself off of Edward's bike and took his helmet off, handing it back to him.

"Thanks for the ride." I said sincerely. I glance downward at my shoes.

"Anytime. And, hey..." I feel his calloused fingerd tug my chin up so that I'm meeting his gaze. His eyes were sincere when he said, "He was a fucking moron to do that to you. You deserve someone much better."

I grin. "And you think your deserving." I arch an eyebrow.

He smirks right back, sinking back into his bad-ass facade.

"Nope. But my offer still stands. And I promise to treat you a hella've alot better than he did."

"Hmph." I walked up the driveway to the steps of my porch.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Hmph."

"Pick you up at 7 this Friday."

"Hmph."

"Love ya too, babe." He laughed as he revved his motorcycle again and sped away.

I chuckled but felt butterflies erupted in my stomach when he said 'love ya'. Sure, he was joking, but hearing those words from him affected me more than they ever had hearing them from Jake.

* * *

><p>The next morning I sashayed my way over to Alice in the quad like nothing had ever happened.<p>

"What're the rumors today?" I smirked. Alice grinned excitedly.

"Listen for yourself." We both stayed silent and eavesdropped on the conversation of the group of kids who were standing closest to us.

_"Did you hear about Edward and Bella?"_

_"Yeah, someone told me they were screwing way before Jake made-out with Lauren."_

_"Damn, he must feel stupid."_

_"Well I think it's karma..."_

I laughed joyously. "That's perfect."

Suddenly I felt a presence behind me and spun around to see Edward looking aloof, and sexy as hell. He grinned and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Hey babe, I'll walk you to first period. We still on for Friday?"

"Sounds great." I leaned further against him as we made our way throught the halls.

As we passed the whispers got louder, but I coudn't find it in me to give a shit.

Rumors were overrated.

_"And rumour has it he's the one I'm leaving you for."_

**Thank you so much for reading. Sorry it was so sweary, I promise they won't all be like that. This one just kinda called for it. So hopefully you liked it, and let me know if you want more :)**

**Love,**

**Give You My Heart**


	2. Take It All

**A/N: Here's chapter 2. this song is called Take It All. Song belongs to Adele and Twilight belongs to SM. All Human.**

_Chapter 2_

_Take It All_

I could almost purr in satisfaction at my current position. My head was tucked neatly in the crook of Edward's neck, his arms wrapped securely around me, and his hands at my hair, stroking softly. The sun was shining for once, and we were wrapped around eachother in the center of the meadow Edward had brought me to, for our six month anniversary. I felt his lips press softly against my hair and sighed contentedly.

"This is nice. I was worried I did something wrong. You've been acting so strange lately." I murmured quietly. He had been acting stange. We hadn't hung out for an entire week. That might not seem like a lot of time, but for us it was like an eternity. Everytime I proposed somthing, he always had an excuse. I was starting to feel like he was drifting away from me. My heartbeat sped up and my breathing became shallow. The thought terrified me to death.

He pulled me even more tightly against him.

"No babe. You didn't do anything wrong, you could never. It's just..." This doesn't sound good.

" 'It's just' what?" I pulled my face from his neck so I could see into his troubled green eys. I felt my stomach drop. Something wasn't right.

_"Didn't I give it all?_

_Tried my best_

_Gave you everything I had_

_Everything and no less_

_Didn't I do it right_

_Did I let you down?"_

"It's just that... I think we need to take a break. " His eyebrows furrowed and he refused to meet my gaze. Was this some kind of joke? If it was, it wasn't funny. Not at all.

"W-what do you mean? I thought you said I didn't do anything?"

"You didn't! I swear, it's my fault. I just don't...love you any more." His words tore at my heart. I flinched and closed my eyes in pain. As I did, I missed the identical pain that flashed across his face. I scooted away from him slightly. He grudgingly let me go.

"Edward, what brought this on? Is everything alright." I reached out to grasp his hand. He hissed and pulled it away from me.

"Don't do that. It will only make this harder." I tried to keep the hurt expression off of my face, but failed miserably.

_"Maybe you got too used to_

_By having me around_

_Still how can you walk away_

_From all my tears._

_It's gonna be an empty road_

_Without me right here."_

"Make what harder?" I brace myself, not really wanting to know the answer I was fearing. He stood up, with his back facing me.

"Bella, I'm breaking up with you." I felt like I had been socked in the stomach. My eyes popped open. My heart raced in my chest trying to claw it's way out of my body and over to Edward. So he's breaking up with me, for no reason? There just wasn't something right here.

"Edward Cullen, I know when you're lying. You still love, so don't give me that. Give me one good reason why you're breaking up with me." My voice sounded a little berathless and I realizes it was because my chest felt extremely tight. He turned around to face me, but he still wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"I'm moving." I felt a weight lift off my heart.

"Oh, thats all. Where are you moving to? Port Angeles? I mean, that sucks, but we could meet up on the weeken-" He cut me off abruptly

"I'm moving to Chicago."

_"But go on and take it_

_Take it all with you_

_Don't look back_

_At this crumbling fool_

_Just take it all_

_With my love_

_Take it all_

_With my love"_

Oh. Chicago as in, the other side of the country.

"Oh, well. We could have a long distance relationship. And in a year we'll be in college. We could go to the same school." I threw out hopefully. Edward let out a deep sigh and kept his eyes downcast. _Look at me damnit!_

"Bella, you deserve better than that. You should be abe to have boyfriend who can hold you, and kiss you. I won't be able to do that. After a few months you'll forget about me, and you'll find a new boyfriend. He'll never be able to love you as much as I do , but he'll be able to things with you that I wouldn't."

"So you're making this choice for me." I felt anger course through my veins. Who does he think he is!

"Yes."  
>"You're making the wrong choice."<p>

"I'm making the right choice for _you_."

_"Maybe I should leave_

_To help you see_

_Nothing is better than this_

_And this is everything we need_

_So is it over?_

_Is this really you've given up so easily?_

_I thought you loved me more than this"_

His voice rang with finality. He really wasn't going to budge on this. We were seriously breaking up. My anger faded to numbness and I sunk to the ground, defeated. About ten minutes of silence passed untill Edward finally picked me up and walked to his car. He placed me in the passenger seat carefully. I swore I heard him whisper 'I'm sorry' before he went to the drivers side of the car

_"But go on and take it_

_Take it all with you_

_Don't look back_

_At this crumbling fool_

_Just take it all_

_With my love_

_Take it all_

_With my love"_

I was somewhere between consiousness and unconciousness when we arrived at my house." I vaguely remembered hearing voices.

"Edward! Is she alright? What's wrong."

"She's fine Cheif Swan. She just fell asleep on the way home."

"Oh, that's good. Knowing her she could trip over air and slam her head on the ground." Edward chuckled and agreed.

"Hey, I heard about the move. I'm sorry, son. What're you two going to do?"

"We've both agreed that it's best if we break-up." His voice sounded tight.

_"Maybe I should leave_

_To help you see_

_Nothing is better than this_

_And this is everything we need_

_So is it over?_

_Is this really you've given up so easily?_

_I thought you loved me more than this"_

"..."

"Chief?"  
>"Uh , yeah. Wow, that doesn't sound like Bella. You guys are really splittin' up, huh?"<p>

"Unfortunately."  
>"When are you leaving for Chicago?"<p>

"Tonight."

"Well, good luck Edward."

"Thanks, and Chief?

"Yeah?"

"Look after her."  
>"Sure kid. That's my job."<p>

And then I was being picked up again, cradled in strong arms. The rocking motion slowly put me to sleep.

_"But go on and take it_

_Take it all with you_

_Don't look back_

_At this crumbling fool_

_Just take it all_

_With my love_

_Take it all_

_With my love"_

I woke up from my terrible nightmare gasping and crying. I dreamt that Edward was leaving me to live across the country. I slowly tried to calm my racing heart. My door opened and revealed a sleepy looking Charlie.

"Everything alright, Bells?"

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream."

"Ok. But, you sure you're not just upset about Edward moving away? I mean, I know I'm not your mother, but you can still talk to me about these things." So it wasn't a dream? All of that really happened... Through my foggy mind I was able to answer Charlie.

"Um, just give me some time to myself. Could you just give me an hour."

"Sure." Charlie said with a yawn and went back to bed.

He just left me like that. Without even giving me a say? He just rips my heart out of chest and takes it with him to the other side of the country. Well, he forgot to take a ton of other thing.

With my rage blinding me I tossed away everything he ever gave me. The locket he got me for Christmas, The charm bracelet for Valentine's Day, The framed notes that we wrote in biology for the first time, The Cd's he got me. I was vaguely aware that as I was doing that tears were rushig down my face. But I pushed away the sadness. Right now, I just wanted to be angry. I felt like I was missing something. And then I spotted it. Hanging over a chair was his warm-up jacket for track, wih Cullen 07 written on the back.

_"Maybe I should leave_

_To help you see_

_Nothing is better than this_

_And this is everything we need_

_So is it over?_

_Is this really you've given up so easily?_

_I thought you loved me more than this"_

I walked briskly over to the jacket, but promptly stubbed my toe on something. Hard.

"Ow, shit! What the hell was that?"

I inspected my clean floor closely and noticed that one of the floor boards was sticking up a little.

"What's this?" I murmur, before prying up the offending eice of wood .

Underneath was a peice of paper with writing on it. I felt my heartbeat quicken. Was it...?

Dear Isabella,

I'm sorry. I just didn't have the strength to stay fully away.

(678)-429-6742

_"I would change if I must_

_Slow it down and bring it home_

_I will adjust._

_Oh if only, if only you knew_

_Everything I do_

_Is for you"_

I gaped at the little scrap of paper. _I just didn't have the strength to stay fully away..._

I waste no time in calling the number.

"Hello?" The voice is groggy and tired, but still so beautiful.

"You put me through hell."

"I know, love. I'm sorry, but I had to at least try."

"So...What college are going to go to."

"Whatever college you're going to, love."

_"But go on and take it_

_Take it all with you_

_Don't look back_

_At this crumbling fool_

_Just take it all_

_With my love_

_Take it all_

_With my love"_

_**A/N I hope you liked it. Please drop a review :)**_

_**-Hearts**_


	3. One and Only

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight SM owns that. I also don't own these songs/lyrics. The lovely Adele does.

Chapter 3

**One And Only**

_"You've been on my mind,_

_I grow fonder everyday._

_Lose myself in time,_

_Just thinking of your face._

_God only knows,_

_why it's taken me so long,_

_To let my doubts go._

_You're the only one that I want."_

I glance from my biology notes to Edward Cullen's beautiful, enraged face. _He's gorgeous even when he's pissed off... _Jeez, 20 minutes after he found out that his girlfriend Tanya cheated on him and I'm still thinking dirty thoughts about the guy. I mentally scold myself. I really feel bad for him. This was the second girlfriend to cheat on him. He was two for two. Kate had also cheated on him, with Garett. But, in her defense, Kate is actually a really cool girl. Her and Garrett were meant to be together, they've been together for a year now. They're nearly inseperable. Tanya however, had no excuse to cheat on Edward. Unlike Kate, who did it for love, Tanya had done to be a flat out bitch. _She never deserved him,_ I fumed in my head. _He deserves someone better. Some one like...me_. I feel heat rise up to my face. Okay, you've got me. I have a huge, gigantic, massive crush on Edward Cullen. I mean, it's bordering on obsessive.

_"I don't know why I'm scared,_

_I've been here before._

_Every feeling, every word._

_I've imagined it all._

_You'll never know, if you never try,_

_to forget your past, and simply be mine."_

I glance up again and find that he is no longer glaring silently, but looking at me curiously.

"What's got you so red, Swan" He teases slightly. He's in a better mood, but I can tell he's still mad. His jaw always tenses when he's mad. How do I know this? I told you, bordering on obssesive.

"Nothing." I murmur. Edward has made fun of my blushing since the begginning of the year. It's now halfway through the second semester.

"You sure?" He's smirking now, and my face grows impossibly redder. _I wonder what he would think if he knew that he is the reason I blush... _Nope, so not going to happen. I want to tell him how I feel, but everytime I work up the nerve he's either in a relationship or I talk myself out of it using the excuse 'Next year. I'll tell him next year.'

But next year was senior year. I should do it soon. _But what if he rejects me? _But what if he says yes? I argue with myself.  
>"Bella?" Edward says concernedly, snapping me out of my daydreaming.<p>

"Huh, what?" Edward chuckled.

"I asked why you were blushing and you got all quiet. Is something wrong?" Edward's face grows even more concerned, and his eyebrows furrow together. _Now! Now is your chance! _

_"I dare you to let me be your,_

_your one and only._

_I promise I'm worthy,_

_to hold in your arms._

_So come on, and give me the chance._

_To prove I'm the one who can,_

_walk that mile._

_Until the end starts."_

Before I can overthink it I stutter,"Um, well. Nothing's wrong per say, but-" I'm cut off by the bell. I almost groan in frustation. I finally get the perfect chance to tell him how I feel and the freaking bell interupts! I let out a long sigh, as I stand up from my desk. I hear Edward get up too. I pack up and when I'm finished I notice that the class has cleared out except for Edward and me.

"You were saying, Bella?" I blush and stutter.  
>"O-oh, please don't worry about it. I'm sure you've got something better to do than listen to me." I laugh and shrug awkwardly. <em>I can't believe he stayed to talk to me. <em>Edward rolls his eyes and looks almost insulted.

"Please, Bella. I know we've only known each other for a little less than a year, but your one of my best friends, and I really care about you. If something is bother you, I want to know." I don't notice it right away, but as he's talking he's been getting closer and closer to me, until I'm standing with my back up against the desk and he has his hands on either side of me, on the desk. If it were any other guy that had me in this position I would be freaked out, but with Edward I only feel comforted.

"Nothing's wrong, but I have to tell you some thing."

He cocks an eyebrow as if to say 'go on.'

_"Have I been on your mind?_

_You hang onto every word I say,_

_You lose yourself in time,_

_At the mention of my name._

_Will I ever know,_

_how it feels to you close,_

_and have you tell me_

_whichever road I choose, you'll go?"_

"Well," I take a deep breath. "I've liked you for a really long time. and I don't mean just like I mean..._like. _And it's okay if you don't like me that way, I just had to tell you. I proably shouldn't have. You probably don't like me, huh? Ah, man I just totally screwed up our frie-" He holds up a finger succefully ceasing my babbling.

"So.. you like me, as more than a friend." I gulp and nod. At first he looks hopeful, and I see the sparkle return to his eyes that disppeared when he started dating Tanya. But, quickly his face clouded over in..._rage_? Shit, I knew I shouldn't have said any thing.

_"I don't know why I'm scared,_

_I've been here before._

_Every feeling, every word._

_I've imagined it all._

_You'll never know, if you never try,_

_to forget your past, and simply be mine."_

He punches the desk behind me hard, and I jump a little, shocked. I feel tears prick the back of my eyes. This was not the reaction I had been expecting. I figured at worst, he would blow me off, but atleast be nice about it. I didn't think he would get angry. I can't hold my tears in any longer, and they slip silently down my face, Edward brings his troubled gaze back up to mine, and his eyes turn guilty when he sees my tears. He softly brushes the tears off of my face with the pads of his thumbs. His voice is anguished when he speaks.

"Oh, no! No, Bella. I'm not mad at you. You did nothing wrong, sweetheart." The tears continue to slide down my face when Edward gathers me in his arms and sits down in my chair. He strokes my hair untill my tears stop. When they do he sits me up in his lap so that I'm facing him. His exression is mostly worried and aguished, but the anger has still not completely left.

"If your not mad at me, then why did you punch the table when I told you how I felt." My voice is hollow and Edward notices. The anguish on his face strengthens.

"Bella, sweetie. I like you a lot too. I really do. And I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at Tanya. I'm glad to get rid of her, but it really makes me wonder. How do I know...?" He trails off.

" 'How do you know' what?" I ask curiously. My voice is no longer hollow and I feel myself starting to get hopeful again. _It's not official yet! _Yeah, but he said he likes me. Edward Cullen likes me!

"How do I know, that it won't happen again?" I finally realize why he's so reluctant.

_"I dare you to let me be your,_

_your one and only._

_I promise I'm worthy,_

_to hold in your arms._

_So come on, and give me the chance._

_To prove I'm the one who can,_

_walk that mile._

_Untill the end starts."_

"You think I'm going to cheat on you like Tanya and Kate did?" I can't keep the insulted tone out of my voice. He tugs on his hair roughly.

"No, I mean yes. I-I don't know. I mean there is obviously something wrong with me. I've ony had two girlfriends at this school and both of them have cheated on me." My eyes and voice soften. Poor guy. It wasn't his fault those girls cheated on him and made him insecure. I took his face in my hands and looked deeply into his stunning green eyes.

"You want me to prove that I'm not like them." He nods his head slightly.

_"I know it ain't easy,_

_giving up your heart._

_I know it ain't easy,_

_giving up your heart._

_I know it ain't easy,_

_giving up your heart._

Without taking my eyes off his, I begin speaking.

"I know that your favorite color is blue. Sky blue, not baby blue. I know that when your frustrated you run your hand throught your hair. I know that when your exasperated you roll your eyes up to the ceiling. When you genuinly laugh you get a sparkle in your eyes. Most perople think that your eyes are just green, but really they're green with tiny specks of hazel near the pupil. You love your sister Alice even though she can be a pain in the ass. Your parents died in a car accident when you were three so your aunt and uncle took you in. You love them a lot too. People think your going to be a soccer star, but secretly you want to be a pediatric doctor to help children." I take a deep breath and smirk at his shocked expression.

"Can I stop, or do you want me to keep going?" He ignores my question and says, "You rememberad all that?"

"Of course." I say softly. He grins and I see all traces of anger, anguish, and sadness disappear from his face.

"Well then, Bella Swan. Would you do me the extreme honor of accompanying me to dinner and a movie this Friday night?" He's ecstatic but I can tell he's still a little nervous underneath it all. Maybe he thinks I might say no. Silly boy.

_"I know it ain't easy,_

_giving up your heart._

_I know it ain't easy,_

_giving up your heart._

_I know it ain't easy,_

_giving up your heart."_

"I'd love to." His smile is almost as large as mine. He stares at me for a few seconds before leaning in and tilting his head slightly. I feel my breath catch but lean in anyway. Slowly, softly, he presses his lips against my and I feel little zaps of electricity shoot from my lips all over my body. I wrap my arms around his neck and mold his lips to mine, deepening the kiss. Eventually we break apart for air, gasping and pressing our foreheads together.

"Wow." Edward breathes and I nod in agreement. Wow, indeed. Slowly I get up from his lap as he stands and grabs my hand, leading me toward the door.

"We should go. They're probably going to lock this room up soon." I nod but I barely hear him. My mind is still in chaos from the kiss. As we're walking down the hallway I spot a bleach blonde Tanya leaning up against a wall pouting. I growl deep in my throat and squeeze Edward's hand a little harder. He chuckes and kisses the top of my head.

"Easy, love." Tanya hears his voice and spins around to see Edward and I holding hands. Her eyes narrow.

"Edward sweetie!" She gushes. "I know you said some rude things to me today at lunch, but I think I'll be willing forgive you. Maybe." Is she serious? She cheated on Edward and told him casually about it in the middle of lunch and expected him to take her back? I'm about ready to punch her but Edward interrupts.

"I think I'm good Tanya. I've got everything I need right here." He glances down at me. "But can I ask you something?" She looks up at him confusedly but nods anyway.

"What's my favorite color?" I snicker quietly, trying to cover it with a cough. It doesn't work. Tanya turns and glares at me before returning her attention to Edward.

"Your favorite color? W-well of course I know that." She stutters.

"It was um, red."

"Red?" Edward asks. Tanya nods, certain of her answer. Edward rolls his eyes.

"Thanks Tanya, that all I needed to hear." Tanya looks at him strangely and is about to say something but we walk away not wanting to waste anymore time with her.

Edward walks me to my truck. I climb in and roll down the window. He pecks me on the lips, and even that small contact sends my heart racing and butterflies fill my stomach. _Kissing him will never get old..._ As we break apart Edward whispers.

"Thank you Bella, for everything." I smile.

"My pleasue. See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." He repeats and I watch him retreat to his Volvo.

_"I dare you to let me be your,_

_your one and only._

_I promise I'm worthy,_

_to hold in your arms._

_So come on, and give me the chance._

_To prove I'm the one who can,_

_walk that mile._

_Untill the end starts."_

_**Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I've been busy with summer reading. Hope you liked it! Please feel free to drop a review, if you so desire :)**_

_**-Hearts**_


	4. Someone Like You

Chapter 4

**Someone Like You**

_"I heard that your settled down,_

_that you found a girl,_

_and your married now_

_I heard that your dreams came true_

_I guess she gave you things that_

_I couldn't give to you."_

I walked down the slick concrete sidewalks of Seattle. His house was only a few blocks away from the publishing house where I worked. Who would've thought? All that time I spent wondering where he was and he was in walking distance from me. I finally got his adress from his sister Alice after I accidently bumped into her in a cooffee shop. I smiled fondly at the memory.

_I grinned and held the tiny peice of paper with Edward's adress scribbled on it tightly to my chest. Alice had looked conflicted as she handed it to me which I found stange since she had liked me when Edward and I dated in highschool._

_"What's wrong, Alice?" I asked cautiously. She looked even more conflicted before finally seeming to make a decision in her head._

_"Bella, you should just know that Edward is happily married now. I'm kinda've scared for what seeing you might do to him." I felt my body go numb with shock. Edward was...married? _It only makes sense _my consience told me._ You're 26 now not 17. It's been a long time. You can't blame him for moving on. _But a tiny selfish part of me did want to blame him. He said he loved me. He said he'd never forget me._

_"What do you mean 'what it might do to him'?" I asked her. She twisted and untwised a peice of silky black hair around her finger, deep in thought._

_"Bella, my brother was very much in love with you in highschool. What you two had was much more than a simple high school relationship. He loved you more than he ever loved anyone else. Even Tanya." I assumed that Tanya was Edward's wife. "But I don't want him wrecking his marriage. Tanya is a sweet girl, she doesn't deserve that." _

_"Don't worry, Alice. I swear I'll make it seem like I'm over him aswell." I said with a false smile. Alice gave me a sympathetic smile in return._

_"But you're not, are you?" I didn't answer her. I simply thanked her for her time and exited the coffee shop._

* * *

><p><em>"Old friend, why are so shy?<em>

_Ain't like you to hold back_

_or hide from the light._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue,_

_uninvited,_

_but I could'nt stay away_

_I couldn't fight it._

_I'd hoped you'd see my face and be reminded,_

_That for me it isn't over."_

So here I was now. Walking from my work to Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen's house in the ever drizzling rain of Seattle. I stepped over a puddle and remembered our very first date.

_We were driving in Edward's silver Volvo from Forks to Port Angeles. He was taking me to La Bella Italiana a cute Itallian reataurant for our very first date. The silence in the car was nice, but a little tense. I reach over to the dial of the radio at the same time that he does. Our fingers graze eachother and I feel the shock go up my arm and throughout my body. It happens everytime we touch and I have almost gotten used to it now. Okay not really. I doubt that I ever will._

_"Sorry." We both mumble at the same time. We laugh then and the silence is broken. He pulls up to the restaurant and I open my door, forgetting that he likes to do that. I extract myself fromthe passenger's seat and start to get out. But my heel catches on the carpet of the volvo and I faceplant. Righ into a puddle. I quickly rub the gross puddle water out of my eyes and feel tears prick them. Of course, my first date with the perfect guy and I screw it up horribly. Edward is at my side in an instant. He helps me up onto my shaky legs._

_"Are you alright, Bella?" I can't answer him without sobbing so I just shake my head instead._

_"What? What's wrong? Where are you hurt?" I shake my head and finally say in a quivering voice._

_"It's not that. I'm just so pissed at myself. This date was going to be great. I just knew it. And now I've gone and ruined it." I sniffle as the tears finally run down my face. Edward frowns and brushes the tears off my face with the pads of his thumbs._

_"It's not ruined Bella. How about this, my parents aren't home so we'll go back to my place. You can shower and borrow some of Alice's clothes while I make dinner or us."_

_"That sounds perfect. You'd really do that for me? " I question. _

_"Of course." He says and brushes the last of my tears away._

* * *

><p><em>"Nevermind I'll find someone like you<em>

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_'Don't forget me' I beg_

_'I'll remember' you said._

_Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_but sometimes it hurts instead._

_Sometimes it last in love,_

_but sometimes it hurts instead."_

I shook off my flashback, reminding myself that Edward was married, there could be no other relationship between us now other than friendship. I just needed to make sure that he was happy; really, truly happy like he derserved to be. I looked up and found that I was standing right in front of the house with the adress Alice had given me. I felt my pulse quicken and I walked up the the modern two-story house before I could lose my nerve. I knocked softly on the door.

"Just a minute!" I heard a feminine voice call out. It must be Tanya. I shifted from foot to foot untill I heard the door click open and am greeted by the lovely face of Mrs. Tanya Cullen. She looked at me confusedly but sweetly. She was obviously trying to figure out who I was. She had strawberry blonde hair and intelligent blue eyes. She was wearing a pale lavenger blouse and skinny jeans, paired with white wedge sandals. Her body was slim but curvy. She was the exact opposite of me. She was perfect. I let out a deep breath and introduced myself.

"Hi, uh you must be Tanya. My name is Bella Swan. I'm an old ...uh, friend..." I stuttered over friend because I knew that Edward and I had been much more than friends, but I didn't want to seem like a crazy ex stalking her high-school boyfriend. Even though I kinda was. "...of Edward's. Is he here right now?" Tanya smiled and her face lit in recognition.

"Oh, so _you're _Bella! Edward talks about you from time to time. He said you were one of his bestfriends in high-school. I'm so glad I got to meet you! He's not here right now but he should be coming home from work pretty soon. Please, come in. Would you like something to drink?"

I wanted to hate her. I wanted to hate her so badly. But I couldn't, Alice was right, she _was _sweet. Her eyes were evershining and here smile was infectious. Maybe if the situation was different, Tanya and I would have been good friends. But the truth of the matter was that I was still in love with her husband. I would never act on it, of course, but it was still true.

"_You know how the time flies_

_Only yesterday_

_It was the time of our lives_

_We were born and raised_

_In a summer haze_

_Bound by the surprise_

_Of our glory days"_

"A cup of coffee would be lovely." I whispered as Tanya usher me into her modern yet comfortable home.

"Sure, I just made a pot actually." I sat down on a plush armchair facing the T.V which showing 'The Jersey Shore'. Tanya blushed and sat on the couch opposite of me as she came back from the kitchen with two cups of coffee.

"Sorry. What can I say? I'm addicted to waching people make idiots of themselves on national TV. You can change it if you want." I chuckled.

"It's okay I am too. Do you watch '16 and Pregnant'? That one's the worst."

"Oh, definately. I Tivo every episode." We dissolved into fits of giggles and I understood how easily Edward could have fallen in love with her, she was great.

"So how did you and Edward meet?" She asked me.

"Well, we met in Biology class Sophmore year of high-school. We would write notes when the lectures were boring, which was 90 percent of the time. And we've been...friends ever since." It was still so hard to get that word out.

"That's great! Edward and I met in college. We hung out casually at parties a few times. I really liked him and told him so, but he warned me that he was still pretty hung-up on his ex. They had mutually decided to break-up, but he still really loved her, you know? I told him it was okay and we worked it out and started dating which led to him proposing, which led to marriage." Tanya said. So he _had_ missed me. At one point at least.

_"I hate to turn up out of the blue,_

_uninvited,_

_but I could'nt stay away_

_I couldn't fight it._

_I'd hoped you'd see my face and be reminded,_

_That for me it isn't over."_

"Did he say what her name was?" Tanya frowned.

"No, but I never pushed him to tell me. I was always curious but, the past is the past. But sometimes he gets this far away look in his eyes and I'll know that he's thinking about her. They're far and few between these day, though."

I felt my heart sink. He really was forgetting me . Slowly but surely. Even when I begged him to always remember me, He promised he would. Suddenly we're interrupted by the jingling of keys in the lock and Edward's musical voice.

"Tanya? Baby, I'm home." Tanya jumped up from her seat on the couch. Edward set his bag down on the ground and took in the scene before him as I took in him. He looked the same yet so different. His eyes were the same peircing green and his hair still a beautiful, unruly mess. However he had gotten taller, his body was a little more muscular and his face had lost all traces of baby fat. He was gorgeous, not that he wasn't before.

_"Nevermind I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_'Don't forget me' I beg_

_'I'll remember' you said._

_Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_but sometimes it hurts instead._

_Sometimes it last in love,_

_but sometimes it hurts instead."_

Tanya walked over to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips before telling him excitedly.

"Edward! Welcome home, honey. Your friend Bella popped by for a visit. She's lovely I can't believe you never invited her over before! Well, I'm sure you two will want some privacy to catch up, so I'll go upstairs and read. Have fun!" Before Edward could say anything Tanya was already halfway up the stairs.

I kept my eyes trained on my coffee as I greeted him.

"Hi, Edward." I heard more than saw him sink down on the couch where Tanya had just been sitting.

"Hey, um Bella. How are you?"

"Okay." I answered was an uncomfortable silence untill I broke it.

"So, marraige huh?" Edward ran his hands through his hair sheepishly.

"Yeah..."

"She's lovely Edward. Really lovely. You're a lucky man." Edward's eyes flashed up to mine, surprised.

"I know I am." This was so awkward. I shouldn't have come. I shouldn't have come. I fidgeted with my hands.

"Bella, why did you come here?" He didn't say it in a rude way, but it still stung.

"I just came to make sure you were happy. You obviously are. Um, so I guess I'll go..." I got up and started toward the door.

"I never broke my promise." I stopped and turned back to him with wide eyes.

"W-what?"

"I said I never broke my promise. There's not a day where I don't think of you. I know that sounds horrible, since I have a wife, but I do. Everyday." I smiled.

"Thank you, Edward. For keeping your promise, but I don't want you to keep it anymore. Forget about it. Forget about me. You have a beautiful home and a gorgeous wife. I was selfish to make you make that promise anyway." Edward's eyes turned somber, but he nodded his head anyway.

_"Nothing compares_

_No worries or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes_

_They are memories made._

_Who would have known_

_How bittersweet this would taste?"_

I walked to the stairs instead of going to the door. I found Tanya's room easily enough and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I opened the door to find Tanya lying on her bed reading. She looked at me with knowing eyes and smiled.

"Hey, Tanya. I just wanted to thank you again for the coffee and being so nice and stuff."

"You're her aren't you?" I froze and looked fearfully into her blue eyes. She wasn't angry or sad. She looked kind. I didn't answer so she went on.

"He got that same far-away look in his eyes when he saw you." I just looked at the ground and took it as my cue to leave. As I was leaving, Tanya said one last thing.

"Now I know why he loved you so much. Goodbye Bella, I hope I see you again."

_"Nevermind I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_'Don't forget me' I beg_

_'I'll remember' you said._

_Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_but sometimes it hurts instead._

_Sometimes it last in love,_

_but sometimes it hurts instead."_

I walked/ran down the stairs where Edward was nowhere to be found. I was glad for his absence and made as graceful exit as I could. I remembered that there was a bar a few blocks down and made my way toward it. Maybe I could get drunk and pretend that this whole fiasco was just a dream. I entered the bar and plopped myself down onto one of the barstools and ordered a beer.

"Hello, there beautiful. Hey, do I know you?" I looked to my left and found that I was sitting next to a tan, dark-haired man with pearly white teeth. Did I mention he had dimples? Yep, he had dimples. Now that I thought about it he did look awfully familiar...

"Bella Swan!" He said triumphantly. "We used to make mudpies together when we were little."

"Jacob Black." I grin back.

"Well, it's great to finally see you again. I used to have the giggest crush on you when we were kids." He held out his hand. I blushed and shook his hand. The was no magical spark, but there was a warm tingling feeling.

Maybe one day I could settle for it.

_"Nevermind I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_'Don't forget me' I beg_

_'I'll remember' you said._

_Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_but sometimes it hurts instead._

_Sometimes it last in love,_

_but sometimes it hurts instead._

_Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_but sometimes it hurts instead."_

**A/N I know, very sad! But all of my one-shots have had happy endings so I figured it was time to do one with a sad ending. Please review and tell me what you think. Love always.**

**-Hearts**


	5. Set Fire To the Rain

Chapter 5

**Set Fire To the Rain**

_"I let it fall, my heart_

_and as it fell, you rose to claim it_

_It was dark, and I was over_

_But then you kissed my lips,_

_and you saved me._

_My hands, they were strong,_

_But my knees were far too weak._

_To stand in your arms,_

_without falling to your feet."_

I skipped from my decrepid truck to my boyfriend's shiny silver Volvo and threw my arms around him. I heard the mumbles and grumbles of the other people around us. I knew what people thought of Edward and I's relationship. They thought I was just some innocent girl who gave into Edward Cullen's playboy charms, but that not how it was. We loved eachother. We might not have said it yet, but I could tell. Besides, he was much different when we were alone. Well, most of the time. But that's besides the point. Edward chuckled and swung me around a couple times before setting me back on the ground. I smiled up at him and met his forest green eyes.

"Goodmorning, Edward." He smirked back.

"Good morning, babe. How are you?" I nuzzled my face into his shoulder, absorbing his warmth from the chilly morning air.

"Good, now that I'm with you." I heard one of Edward's friends faux-gag. What? Was that really that cheesy? I could practically feel Edward's glare. I heard a mumbled 'sorry' and I giggled a little. Edward's friends were annoying, but slightly amusing. They consisted of Emmet McCartey, Jasper Whitlock, Mike Newton, Royce King, and Riley Biers.

Edward held me a little tighter and kissed my forehead.

"I missed you baby. We still on for tonight?"

"Yup."

"Cool. Can't wait."

_"But there's a side to you,_

_that I never knew, never knew._

_All the things you'd say,_

_they were never true, never true._

_And the games you would play,_

_you would always win, always win."_

The day at school seemed to fly by and soon I was back at my house flinging clothes from my closet searching for the perfect outfit. I just bought a super cute dress, but it was too cold for a dress. Damn Forks, and it's perpetually grey skies. It took me a while but I finally paired some skinny jeans with my sleeveless grey top and grey heels. I check myself in the mirror and decided it looked okay. I went into the bathroom and straightened my hair slightly. Enough to make it ruly, but still have a natural wave to it. I swipe of mascara there and a smear of lipgloss there and I was ready to go. I checked the time and found it was 6:30. Edward should be here soon. I sat on the couch in the living-room. Charlie was out fishing for the next few days so I had the TV to myself.

I watched TV and waited. And waited. And waited some more. By the time 7:30 rolled around I was pissed, livid. I had texted him 5 times and he hadn't responded to anyone of them. Right as I was about to retire to my room and give up on him I heard the doorbell ring. I got to my feet and swung the door open, 100 percent ready to lash out at Edward.

But there he was standing on my porch looking shy and guilty holding a bouqet of roses, running a hand nervously through his hair. I felt my resolve crumble and just stood their waiting for him to speak.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I was hanging out with the guys and I just lost track of time." His apology sounded sincere. Or atleast I thought ao.

I sighed and took the roses from him, putting them in a vase of water inside. I returned to him and mumbled, "Let's just go." He looked dissapointed, but nodded and opened my door for me.

_"But I set fire to the rain,_

_watched it pour,_

_as I touched your face._

_Well it burned while I cried,_

_'cause I heard it screaming out your name,_

_your name."_

The car ride was silent and awkward. I was pissed and Edward knew it. We had decided to go to The Lodge. It was easier than driving all the way to Port Angeles.

We got to the restraunt and I was still ignoring Edward. I walked ahead of him and he had to walker quicker to catch up.

"Look, Bella. I said I was sorry, I got you flowers. What the fuck else do you want me to do?" I felt my anger growing. How dare he try to turn this on me? I was the only one here with a right to be pissed off.

"I want you to be on-time, next time." I growled

"Alright, I will." Edward grumbled. 'That's what you say everytime your late.' I wanted to shoot back, but decided against it. We would only get more pissed at eachother. Usually Edward was the sweetest, most thoughtful guy, why was he being this way?

_"When I lay with you_

_I could stay there, close my eyes._

_Feel you here forever._

_You and me, nothing is better."_

We entered The Lodge and were greeted by a hostess and seated at a table. Soon enough our waitress arrived and introduced herself. She was a pretty brunette with green eyes.

"Good evening, my name's Jacqueline. I will be your server today. Can I start you off with something to drink?" She glanced at Edward and her eyes widened. I couldn't blame her, he had that affect on most women. Then she seemed to notice me and looked a little guilty. Yep, that's right. He's got a girlfriend.

"Coke, please." I murmured. She nodded and scribbled on her note-pad.

"Hmmm, Jacqueline, that's a beautiful name. It's French right?" Jacqueline nodded cautiously and glanced over at me. I was gaping and staring at Edward. Was he serious? He was really flirting with our waitress right in front of me. I knew I shouldn't have come on this fucking date...

_"'Cause there's a side to you_

_that I never knew, never knew._

_All the things you'd say,_

_they were never true, never true._

_And the games you would play, _

_you would always win, always win."_

"He'll have a Coke as well." Jacqueline nodded and hurried away.

"Are you shitting me?" I seethed quietly. We _were_ in a public place. He arched an eyebrow.

"What are talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You just flirted with our waitress right in front of my face. Why hell did you do that?" He shrugged nonchalantly.

"I dunno. Maybe to make you realize that your lucky to be the one going out with."

Why the hell was he acting like this? He was never like this before. _Maybe he's finaly showing his true colors._ Well, if this was the real him, than I wanted nothing to do with this relationship. I didn't say anything in return. I just stood up and walked out of The Lodge. When I got to the parking lot I realized it was raining. I was going to have to walk home, in the rain, in heels. Wonderful. I could hear him running after me.

_"But I set fire to the rain,_

_watched it pour,_

_as I touched your face._

_Well it burned while I cried,_

_'cause I heard it screaming out your name,_

_your name."_

"Bella, Wait up! Where are you going?" I refused to turn around, or even look at him.

"Home. I'm done." I heard him let out a deep sigh.  
>"Alright. I'll drive you home. We can cool off and I'll pick you up tomorrow for school."<p>

"No. I mean I'm done with us Edward. We're breaking up." I felt my throat close up and my eyes pricked and filled with tears. I let them slide down my face, figuring the rain would disguise them. There was a long silence, then he spoke.

"W-what do you mean? Was it just about tonight? Look, I'm sorry baby. I shouldn't have said those things or hit on that girl. I was just mad. I'm sorry. Could we please just go ack to normal?" I felt my heart break and my tears swept over my face even quicker. I wanted to give in, and forgive him. I wanted to so badly. But I knew that this was the last straw. I had forgiven him too many times already.

"No Edward. 'I'm sorry' just won't cut it anymore. It's like all of this is a game to you. 'Who can piss who off the most before someone breaks', or 'how angry can I get Bella, and still get her to forgive me'. I'm just tired of it Edward. I can't do it anyore. Maybe everyone was right. Maybe your just the player taking advantage of me, and I'm just the naive girl who fell for it." There was an even longer pause and I took it as my cue to start walking home.

_"I set fire to the rain,_

_I threw us into the flames._

_Well, I felt something die,_

_'cause I knew that, that was the last time,_

_the last time."_

"Where are you going?"

"I told you, I'm going home."

"You're walking? It's raining! Look, I promise I won't try anything. I won't even talk, but please just let me drive you home." It was a good 3 miles to my house. And it was pouring. Dammit.

"Okay." I said in a huge breath.

The car ride back to my house was deathly silent. I had calmed myself enough to stop crying. I would wait untill I was in private to cry. Maybe I could invite Alice over and we could watch The Notebook and eat ice-cream. Our usual break-up ritual. But it almost didn't seem right for this. I just wanted... Edward. But I couldn't have him. Not after what he had done. He pulled up to my drive-way. I got out of the car but Edward's hand stopped me from sprinting to my door.

"Bella, please. Just give me one more try. I swear I'll do better. I've learned my lesson, just please don't break-up with me baby." I gulped and looked anywhere but his eyes.

"No I don't think you have." I whispered. He let my hand go in defeat. I ran to my house as quickly as I could without slipping. I closed the door behind me and sank onto the ground. Tears ran down my face and I gave up trying to stop them. I crawled over to the couch.

I peeked out the window and saw that his car was still there. I looked closer and saw that his shoulders were slumped and he had his head was pressed against the steering wheel. And... there was something shiny under his eyes. Was he...crying? As if sensing my stare Edward's head perked up and he glanced at my window. I quickly dropped back down on the couch and hoped that he hadn't seen me. Was he crying? No, I must've imagined it. Edward didn't care about me. He had proven that at dinner tonight. I cried myself to sleep that night.

_"Sometimes I wake up by the door,_

_that heart you caught must be waiting for you._

_Even now when we're already over,_

_I can't help myself from looking for you."_

The next day at school, news of our break-up spread quicly. By the end of the day Edward was swarmed with girls practically throwing themselves at him. He seemed thoroughly annoyed with the attention, though. I sighed and made my way to my car. I was so tired. Emotionally and physically.

"Bella! Hey Bella, come here for a second." I heard Emmett call out. I looked at him curiously. We were friends, but not very close friends. He just cave me a 'come here' gesture with his hands. I made my way over to him.  
>"What's up?" Emmett let out a large sigh.<br>"Well, I thought I'd tell you why Edward was such a dick to you the other night."

"He told you?" I asked, unable to keep the hurt out of my voice. We had a fight and broke up and he goes blabbing to his friend about it!

"It's not like that, Bella." Emmett said hurriedly. "He came over to my house afterward and I'd never seen him like this. I've seen him pissed, I've seen him sad, I've seen him dissappointed, but after you guys broke up he was just, _dead_. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't sleep, he hardly even talked. It took me forever to ge the full story out of him."

_"But I set fire to the rain,_

_watched it pour,_

_as I touched your face._

_Well it burned while I cried,_

_'cause I heard it screaming out your name,_

_your name."_

"So what does this have to do with him being a dick?" I asked defensively. I refused to let Emmet make me feel bad. All of this was Edward's fault.

"After school we all went over the Royce's house. We were just hanging out and Edward said he needed to go pick you up for your date. Then Royce just started going off on him, he called him pussy-whipped and said that he was getting soft, and that you were the man in the realationship and all other kinds of shit like that. Royce blamed him and said that he had spending more time with you than us. Edward finally caved and stayed another hour. He left after that but you could tell what Royce had said, really got to him."

"Well, that explains why he was being a prick, but I still don't know Emmett. What about all the other times he's been late or rude." Emmett let out yet another sigh.

"He's trying Bella. He really is. You're like his first _real_ girlfriend. He's never cared about the girls he was with before. He's not used to the whole 'dating' thing."

"Okay, I get what you mean. But I still don't know Emmett."

"You know before last night I had never seen Edward cry. Not for anyone or anything." I froze for a second before nodding.

"Thanks Emmett." So I hadn't been seeing things...

I walked across the parking lot, but not toward my truck. I spotted him leaning up against his Volvo, alone, staring at nothing. I stalked up to him. I looked him right in the eye and slapped him across the face.

_"I set fire to the rain,_

_I threw us into the flames._

_Well, I felt something die,_

_'cause I knew that, that was the last time,_

_the last time."_

I heard several shocked gasps from around the parking lot. He looked at me somberly. I threw my arms around him and mumbled quietly into his chest.  
>"Don't <em>ever <em>do that to me again" I felt him kiss my hair.

"I won't. I swear I won't. I'm miserable without you. Please don't leave me again."

He would be different. Hell, _I_ would be different. I could feel it, I was stronger. I wasn't going to put up with his bullshit any more, and he wasn't going to try me. _We _would be different.

_"Let it burn,_

_Let it burn,_

_Let it burn..."_

_**A/N Hmmm I don't think it's my best work, but hey, another chapter down :) Please drop a review if you enjoyed it...Thank you for your fantastic reviews by the way :D They really give me inspiration and helpful tips and suggestions.**_

_**-Hearts**_

_**P.S. To EboniJade~ I'm working on He Won't Go as we speak :) It will be either the next chapter or the one after it. It's one of my favorites too!**_

_**P.P.S The links to the songs and Bella's outfit for this chapter are on my profile :)**_


	6. Rumour Has It Outtake

_**Sorry guys not a new chapter, just chapter 1 in Edward's POV. please let me know if you would like a few more of these thrown in occasionally with the story, or if I should just keep making new chaters. Thanks for all your awesome reviews, they really give me the motivation to update sooner!**_

Early mornings at school sucked. Scratch that, early mornings sucked in general. And I thought that this morning was going to be exceptionally sucky. I went behind the gym to looking for James to borrow a lighter for my cigarettes. I found James, but oh, lucky me. I also found some horny couple groping and making out on the gym wall.

"Get a room." I called out casually not really giving a shit if I interrupted them.

"Fuck off." I spun around in shock. Had I heard right? Was that Jacob Black's obnoxious sneer? You're damn right it was. There he was, that dumbass, shoving his tongue down Lauren Mallory's throat and practically grinding on her against the gym wall. Like the stealthy motherfucker I was, I slipped out my iPhone and took a quick picture. The click sounded but I walked away quicky before I could see if they heard it. A certain Ms. Swan was going to have to see this. And suddenly I was pissed off. Jacob Black was officially the dumbest person to ever walk the planet. I mean I had assumed he was for a while now, but now it was official.

Bella Swan was supposed to be my greatest challenge of all the girls at Forks High. She had creamy pale skin, a heart shaped face with full lips and eyes that were the deepest shade if chocolate brown. She had soft curves and legs that went on for miles. And if that wasn't enough for you, guess what? She was smart too. Unlike a shit ton of other girls at our school, she could actually hold a conversation and gets damn good grades. I know, she is my lab partner in bio.

Anyway, back to the point. She's the only girl that I've wanted that I haven't gotten. It started out as a purely physical attraction but after a few conversations with her I was mentally and physically attracted to her. Her beauty and her wit had me enraptured. I had asked her out many times, but she shot me down everytime using Jacob as an excuse. She liked me too, I could tell. I caught her looking over at me atleast a few times a day. She would meet my eyes and then avert them, pretending she was glancing around the whole room. But I knew what she was doing. She wanted me too, she felt the same physical pull I felt. But Jacob was always in my fucking way.

'_Not anymore_' I thought grinning. I clicked **send picture** on my phone. Should I send it to her? No, she might think I photoshopped it or something. Hmmm I went to my contacts and scrolled through them. Who would be able to spread this picture faster than wildfire? The answer as easy and immediate. I clicked o Tanya Denali and hit send. She was the stereotypical gossip queen. I found her in a large group of seniors. She must've gotten the message because she pulled out her phone and clicked the screen. Her mouth popped open and she almost dropped her phone. She did a double take in my direction and arched an eyebrow. I jerked my head toward the gym and her mouth formed an 'o'. She typed away on her phone and my phone buzzed soon after.

_Wtf? He's a dumbass! B's gorgeous. Too bad she plays for ur team ;) I have GOT to tell ppl about this. Want me to tell them u took the pic?_

I chuckled a little bit at the 'ur team' part. Yep, Tanya was indeed a lesbian. I was one of the select few who knew this. I had flirted with her a few times and she shot me down repeatedly and treated me like I was the plauge. when I demanded to know why she cracked and told me . She made me promise not to to tell anybody or she'd have my balls. I believed she truly would and agreed easily. I texted back.

_Too bad, shes mine now. Jacob's out of the picture for sure. Go ahead, tell the whole school, but tell them that some random junior took the pic. Don't want her to think I'm the bad guy who spread the rumor..._

I hit send and got a quick reply.

_LOL but u are. P.S she's not ur's yet. Better get ready buddy she should be here soon._

_Whatever. _I sent back

She grinned at me from across the campus and quickly got to typing on her phone and whispering to her friends. Oh yeah, this was going to spread fast. But... Was I really the bad guy? I mean she deserved to know that her boyfriend was cheating on her, and I highly doubt he was going to if I didn't do something. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around casually to find the enraged face of Jacob black. He tried to size me up but I'm a few in inches taller than him, faster, and a better fighter, and he knew it.

"Yo Cullen! Did you happen to take a picture of me recently... In uh, a, shit what that word Bella told me? Uh, compromising! In a compromising position." Was he fucking serious?

"Actually Jacob I believe I might have..."

"Well what did you do ith It?"

"Well... I think I might have sent it to a certain blonde girl with a big mouth." His eyes widened and his nostrils flared.

"You sent it to Tanya?"

"You bet your ass I did." I said with a smug smirk

"Fuck!" he cursed and smacked his fist to his head.

"Ah, Jacob? I know you deserve to be punched and everything but I think you need those brain cells. Your going to have to give Bella a pretty good explanation."

He snapped his glare hack to me.

"I'm going to get you for this Cullen!" I scoffed in return and he stalked away.

I slunk slowly back into my corner of the quad. I heard the roar of the ancient engine of her truck and knew she would be here soon. I lit my cigarrette and sat back, ready to enjoy the show.

Bella strode confidently into the quad in light blue skinny jeans, a white v-neck, and black pumps. I felt my mouth go dry and my cigarrette almost fell out of my lips. Shit, only Bella could make something so simple look so fucking hot. On her way over toward Alice she glanced toward me and our eyes met for a split second. Instead of immediatly looking away like she normaly would, her gaze raked down my body untill she ripped her eyes away and seemed to swallow hard. I couldn't keep the smug smirk off my face. Yep, she definately wanted me.

People were pointing and whispering about her as soon as she got here and she was finally starting to take notice, She snapped at a group sophmore girls before she could make it all the way to conversed a little bit, and I couldn't hear what they wear saying, but I could read Bella's facial expressions. She was annoyed, then irritated, then angry, then relieved, then one girl held out her phone...and then she was absolutely livid.

I couldn't help a chuckle from escaping my throat. She looked like a fiesty kitten, ready to claw a certain dog's eyes out. She marched over to Alice and talked a litle more. She made dramatic gestures with her arms arms and nearly hit poor Alice a few times on accident.

Seriously, this was like watching some sort of soap opera unfold. I wish I had some popcorn. I watched Jacob aproach Bella from behind, tentatively. He said something, but before he could even finish talking, she spun around slapped him right across his dumb-ass face. I bursted into laughter and wiped my eyes when I started tearing up from laughing so hard. She will never cease to surprise me, I thought she was going to cuss him out forsure, but this was even better.

Jacob gaped out her before mumbling something. Damn, I wished I was close enough to hear what they were saying. As if hearing my thoughts Bella screamed this time.

"What the hell? Your damb ass is the one who cheated on me, and your asking me what the hell? You know she's only doing this to get to me, right? She doesn't love you."

Jacob mumbled something else while still rubbing his face and wincing. Whatever he said didn't seem to make any difference in Bella's anger.

"Fuck you, Jacob Black. Go screw yourself." Her voice rang out across the now-silent quuad and she spun around, her hair whipped Jacob in the face one last time. She stode out to the parking lot. I stealthily made my way after her.

"Ay, Cullen! Where ya going?" I heard Jacob call after me. So much for stealthy. He knew I wanted his girl, well ex-girl. And I was going to try my damndest to get her. He was trying to stop me from getting to her.

"Forgot something in my car."

"Oh, ok." What a meat-head. I drove a fucking motorcycle, not a car.

I swiftly made my way to the parking lot and found her kicking the side of her truck forcefully and groaning when it hurt.

"Ow, Fuck!" I stifled my laugh as best I could. She was so smart, but sometimes she would do the stupidest shit and it would crack me up. Like that time she spiked Mike Newton in the head with a volleyball, or when she accidently punched Rose in the face when she slapped Bella's ass in the hallways. She had thought it was Eric Yorkie trying to cop-a-feel again.

Then I noticed why she was frustrated. Her tires were slashed. I felt bad, because I knew she secretly loved the truck, as much as she complained about it, but did an internal happy dance. She would have no choice but to ride with me.

"Need a ride?" I asked. Not that I really needed to. She obviously needed a ride. She turned a lovely shade of pink when she noticed I had been standing there the whole time. She heaved a large sigh and answered.

"Sure, I guess I have no choice." I chuckled a little bit. Not really the answer I expected. I was hoping more for, _"Oh, Edward. I've wanted you for so long, and now I can finally have you. Come here, you sexy beast." _But, hey, atleast she agreed to ride with me. I tossed her my helmet and mumbled "Your welcome." playfully. She flushed a little deeper.

"Thank-you." She murmured.

I straddled my bike and felt her get on behind me. Her soft, warm fesh pressed against my back and her strawberry scent enveloped me. I took a deep breath before starting the engine.

"Have you ridden a motorcycle before?" I shouted over the roar of the engine.

"Yeah." She yelled back. Good, so she knew to lean with the turns and not away from them.

I peeled out of the parking lot without a second glance at the school. I went the long way to her house in order to pro-long the ride. I relished in the feel of her small arms clinging to my waist and her breasts pressed tightly up against my back.I reluctantly pulled up to her house and kicked the kick-stand down. Thankfully,Cheif didn't seem to be there, or else he would have grounded Bella for riding a motorcycle and killed me for _letting_ her ride a motorcycle. Bella slowly got off the bike.

"Thanks for the ride." She said sweetly glancing down at her shoes. From vixen to shy, broken girl in less than 10 minutes. I don't think I will ever fully understand this girl. But I really want to try. And then it occured to me that she's just been deeply betrayed, by a guy she thought loved her. Wow, I'm an asshole. This whole time i've been thinking about how good this is for me and not how much it must suck for her. Sure Jacob Black was a tool, but she really liked him at some point.

"Anytime. And, hey..." I tugged on her chin softly so that I could see her warm brown eyes. "He was a fucking moron to do that to you. You deserve someone much better."

Her sad eyes turn a little bit brighter and she grinned at me.

"And you think you're deserving." She said snarkily. I smirked, slipping back easily into our old routine. I knew I didn't deserve her, but I knew that I had to be with her, as selfish as that was.

"Nope. But my offer still stands. And I promise to treat you a hella've a lot better than he did."

"Hmph." She said indifferently. I watched her as she walked up toward her house.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Hmph."

"Pick you up at 7 this Friday."

"Hmph." She was too funny.

"Love ya too, babe." I laughed. I was joking around, but I felt myhtroat constrict andmy hear beat faster I couldn't wait to say that to her seriously. I grinned as wide as my face would let me before revving my engine and shooting off toward my house.

I got to school a little early the next morning. As I walked over to my usual spot I was stopped by Tanya and her little possee of mini-gossipers. I swear to God, it was like she was training them to be gossip queens when she graduated. Maybe they had a coronation and everything.

"So, Edward." She purred, "Everybody wants to know, how long have you and Bella been seeing eachother behind Jacob's bacK?" She winked discreetly at me, letting me know that she was doing this for Bella to get back at Jacob. I pretended to think carefully.

"For about a few months now." I said and the mini-Tanya 's all immediately started texting on their phones.

"Interesting. Well, nice talking to you Edward." Tanya smirked at me and walked away with her possee in tow.

I looked over toward Alice and found that Bella was already there, standing next to her. I snuck up behind her. She spun around and smiled at me. Her eyes were no longer sad, and full of humor and glowing. I wrapped my arms lightly around her waist.

"Hey babe, I'll walk you to first period. We still on for Friday?" I asked, wanting to make sure that her cryptic 'hmph's' had been a yes.

"Sounds great." She said happily, leaning against me as we made our way through the halls.

As we walked by, the whispers got louder. People were no doubt spreading Tanya's gossip.

I looked down to check Bella's face. She was completely unfazed. It turned out that neither of us really gave a shit.

I mean, rumors can be helpful sometimes, right?

_**Oh my goodness, I have had a bitchy Tanya, a sweet Tanya, and a lesbian gossip-queen Tanya :P If your still reading this tell me which one has been your favorite so far in your review. I look forward to your answers :)**_

_**-Hearts**_


	7. Don't You Remember

Chapter 7

**Don't You Remember**

_**"When will I see you again?  
>You left with no goodbye, not a single word was said,<br>No final kiss to seal any seams,  
>I had no idea of the state we were in,"<strong>_

Prom. It was supposed to be one of the best nights in a girl's life. But it is turning out to be one of my worst. While my friends were arriving at the school in limousines dressed in poofy dresses and dashing tuxedos; I stared unseeingly out of my bedroom window in one of Edward's old sweatshirts he let me keep. The rain was pouring and splashing onto the side of my house. The dark skies were perpetual, but had never seemed quite so dark before. It was because he was…gone. Another sob ripped it's way out of my chest, as my tears continued to course down my cheeks. He was gone…gone. I don't think I fully understood that word until now. _Where was he? Why did he leave? Why didn't he say goodbye? What had I done that was so terrible? _Were question that circled through my mind. Had I really been that terrible of a girlfriend? I mean… sometimes I would put other things over him…

_I giggled as I ran giddily to my truck after school. I swung open my door open and jammed my key in the ignition in record time._

"_Bella? Where are you going? Did you forget? I thought you were going to meet my parents today." Edward called out from across the parking lot. I remembered, but I really didn't want to go. Besides, Jake was going to teach me how to ride a dirt bike he fixed up in his garage._

"_Oh, that was today? I'm sorry Edward, I promised a friend I would hang-out with him today." I sent him what I hoped was a sincere, apologetic look. He frowned, "Are you going to see that Jake kid, again? Seriously Bella, I thought we discussed this. I really dislike you going to see him. He obviously just want to get in your pants." I felt my face flush red with anger._

"_How dare you say that about Jake! He's a good friend. You can't keep me from hanging out with my friends!" He tugged his hands roughly through his auburn locks. Frustration contorted his beautiful face._

"_I'm not saying you can't hang-out with him. I'm just saying that I don't like you hanging around him all the time. I see the way he looks at you. Not to mention, your beginning to spend more time with him, then you are with me." I averted his eyes, because I knew he was right. _

"_Well, I'm sorry I can't spend __**all**__ my time you, Edward." I said coldly_

_I felt guilty, but continued to start up my truck and drive away, looking at his disappointed face, only once in the rearview mirror._

"_**I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness,**_

_**And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head,  
>But don't you remember?<br>Don't you remember?  
>The reason you loved me before,<br>Baby, please remember me once more,"**_

God, I was terrible. Had I really done that to him? Regret twisted around in my stomach to the point where I felt I might get sick. He had only been trying to protect me. He was right, after all. Jake had only been trying to get in my pants, he had kissed me without permission that very day. I never told Edward about the incident, because he would've killed Jake. I had already punched him and told him to never speak to me again. That happened just last week. What else have I done to him?

"_**When was the last time you thought of me?  
>Or have you completely erased me from your memory?<br>I often think about where I went wrong,  
>The more I do, the less I know,"<strong>_

"_Bella, I just don't understand. Why are you so adamant about not going to prom?" I rolled my eyes. Of course, he had to bring this up in the peacefulness of our meadow. I nuzzled my face deeper into the crook of his neck. _

"_I can't dance." I said softly. I felt, more than heard, him chuckle. _

"_That's the worst excuse I've ever heard. Half of the people going can't dance. You'll be fine. Now seriously, why don't you want to go to prom?" I groaned a little. He obviously wasn't going to let this one go._

"_Prom's just not really my scene, Edward. Can't we just have a movie night instead?" I pouted up at him. He let out a deep sigh and looked into my eyes._

"_Bella, I'm trying to do this for you. I think in a few years you'll look back and regret that you didn't go to prom." I frowned and creased my forehead. _

"_Edward, don't try to tell me what I want to do. It's my choice to go to prom or not and I choose not to." He said nothing, but his silence told me that he wasn't going to let this drop._

"_**But I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness,  
>And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head,<br>But don't you remember?  
>Don't you remember?<br>The reason you loved me before,  
>Baby, please remember me once more,"<strong>_

If he were to ask me to prom right now, I would say yes in a heartbeat. I wiped of my eyes for the final time. That's it. I'm done crying over my own stupidity. It's time to get Edward back, or at the very least, apologize for everything. I grabbed my keys off of my side table and made my way down stairs. I tried to sneak past Charlie, but to no avail.

"Change you mind about prom, Bells?" I cringed and turned toward Charlie.

"Dad, I don't think I'm going to prom looking like this." I said gesturing toward my puffy, makeupless eyes, and holey sweatshirt and jeans. Charlie merely shrugged and went back to watching football.

"Tell Edward I said 'Hi'."

"Sure." I said._ If he even wants to talk to me again…_ I drove to Edward's house, squinting through the rain. I pulled into his drive-way and stood awkwardly on the porch before knocking swiftly. Not long after I was met by the lovely face of his mother, Esme. Except her face wasn't friendly and mothering anymore. It was betrayed and wary. He expression alone constricted my heart and made me feel terrible. I felt my eyes prick up with tears again.

"What do you want, Bella?" Her voice was harsh and cold. I had never seen this side of Esme before,

"I want to apologize to Edward and to ask why he broke up with me. He never told me why." Esme's eyes narrowed.

"Perhaps you should find out on your own." She said and started to close the door. I frantically reached out to stop the door.

"Please, Esme! I have figured it out and I'm so sorry. I was a terrible girlfriend, and I just want the chance to be able to apologize." I searched her caramel colored eyes and watched them soften, and then turn regretful.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I wish I could let you in, but I can't. My son specifically asked me to not let you in, and I can't ignore his request." I nodded in understanding and she slowly shut the door with apologetic eyes.

"_**Gave you the space so you could breathe,  
>I kept my distance so you would be free,<br>And hope that you find the missing piece,  
>To bring you back to me,"<strong>_

I slumped down onto the porch. Great, now what? Maybe I should just give up and go home. _But what if I never get this chance again? He said the only thing that kept transferring from Forks High-School was me. Now that I'm out of the picture…he could leave and never comeback._ I felt my chest constrict and my breath came in shallow pants. No, no! I had to get to him tonight.

I followed around the edge of the house until I got to the back. I found the window to Edward's room. Right next to it was a large oak tree. I gulped. Was I really going to risk life and limb for this boy? Yes, I absolutely was. I slowly worked my way up the slippery oak tree. Nearly falling out of it half a dozen times. Finally I was holding on for dear life to a solitary branch, and knocking on Edward's window. _Please let me in, please let me in. Oh, God. I'm slipping…_

"Bella? What the hell are you doing?" I felt strong arms encircle my waist and pull me safely inside the house. I wrapped my arms around Edward and nuzzled my face in his neck, like I had before. He held onto me tightly, as if afraid to let me go.

"You didn't answer me. What the hell did you think you were doing? You could've killed yourself." His voice was slightly muffled from having his lips pressed to my head.

"I came to apologize. I was so stupid, Edward. You were right about everything. I was spending more time with Jake then you, which was stupid because he was an asshole who just wanted to use me. And I may not like prom, but I love you, so I would've loved going to prom with _you. _So basically I've been the world's shittiest girlfriend and now I know that you broke up with me because, you had finally had enough of it. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I do want you to know that I'm sorry. So very sorry." I said earnestly. He caught my chin between his fingers and tilted my head up to look into my eyes. Whatever he was searching for there, he seemed to find, because he gently lowered his lips down to mine and kissed me softly and sweetly.

"_**Why don't you remember?  
>Don't you remember?<br>The reason you loved me before,  
>Baby, please remember me once more," <strong>_

"I forgive you." He whispered. I dropped my eyes.

"How could you, though? I caused you so much pain." I whispered.

"So did I, apparently." He said and traced the dark circles under my eyes that had appeared after he broke up with me.

"I'm sorry we missed Prom." I murmured.

"Don't worry about it. We'll have our own prom." He smiled crookedly at me and hit the play button on his speaker system. Claire De Lune floated softly from the speakers and we swayed back and forth gently.

"I'm glad we missed Prom." I said, completely countering my last statement. Edward chuckled.

"I'm kind of glad, too. This seems more fitting. More us." We broke apart when the song ended. I glanced at the clock that read 11:45. My curfew is midnight.

"I have to go…" Edward seemed to sense my reluctance and gave me a final kiss and a little nudge toward the door.

"It's almost your curfew, you better get home." I nodded and made my way toward the window.

"Um, Bella?" I looked back up into Edward's laughing green eyes.

"You can use the door, you know." I blushed and made my way downstairs, still able to hear Edward's musical laughter floating from his bedroom. That was when I realized I was the luckiest girl in the world, and it was time I started appreciating that.

"_**When, will I see you again?"**_

_A/N Yay, another chapter! Sorry for the super long wait! Starting school again is always hectic. But, updates should be coming about once a week for now on. To those of you who review, thank you so much! Your words constantly inspire me to improve my writing and update sooner. Thank you to those of you who are suggesting songs! I will get to all of them in time, but I plan on finishing all the songs from 21 before I do any of her other ones, BUT I will get around to it, I promise __J__ So thank-you so much for reading, and if you enjoyed this chapter, please drop a review!_

_-Hearts_


End file.
